


【盾冬/锤基】改变之人

by 1900td



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 大体设定：明日边缘AU+时间旅行+逆转未来A4盾和A1盾并存，A4盾属于平行宇宙设定，A1盾是主宇宙设定。时间线会重改，私设较多。宇宙魔方这里重新进行设定：空间魔方和宇宙魔方是两个东西，前者就是一个传送器，后者才是神器。主盾冬，锤基只是捎带





	1. Chapter 1

序言  
人生，机会总是有的，不过稍众即逝，就看你能否把握住。抓住了机会，主导权在你手中，扼住了命运的喉咙，命运将听从你的指说。

一、命运改变之人

这注定是一个伟大的英雄故事，这也注定是一个悲剧的故事。

1944年对于史蒂夫·罗杰斯而言是命运的转折点，所有的故事从这里开始，是命运与无数交错时光的改变之刻。他们被命运扼住了喉咙，像一只金丝笼里的鸟雀，被玩弄、欺骗，是光鲜亮丽舞台之上的傀儡。人们戏说着“美国队长”伟大的使命与责任，是国家精神的象征，就该被摆在玻璃橱柜里供人们观赏拍照，却忽略了这位传奇英雄背后的伤痕累累的血肉之躯。他的顽固挣扎和抵抗，在庞大的命运面前弱小得几乎不值得一提。

史蒂夫没有抓住他的手，巴恩斯从火车之上坠落而下，深不见底的白色深渊灼伤了史蒂夫蓝色的眼睛，分崩离析之间他甚至没能触到巴基最后的温度。在火车的轰鸣之中，他们彻底分隔两方，冰冷的风雪拍打在男人的脸上，他呼出一口白气甚至没能感觉到寒冷，亦或是他冷得已经感受不到温度。不仅是肉体，更是灵魂。

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯死在了1944年的冬夜之中，随之葬送而去的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的灵魂。于是，人们的话语之中赞颂的代号只剩下“美国队长”、“超级士兵”类代号，他们说史蒂夫你是个英雄，那个时候他是如何回答的？史蒂夫抬眼看向怀表里中士巴恩斯的照片，男人的脸庞漂亮的一塌糊涂，那双眼眸即使在黑白照片中都显得如此柔软而深情。

【那要看你们是如何定义的，而我只是一个来自布鲁克林的男孩。】

史蒂夫是这么回答的，他隐藏了未说出的话语，他只是跟随了另一个布鲁克林男孩的脚步，一步又一步走到了今天。而如今他仿佛失去了目标，所有的计划被无形的大手整个捏住揉成一团，未来变成了未知数，他的未来再也没有了他。

但他依旧要选择去拯救那就平凡之人的未来，这是美国队长的职责，一个英雄的职责所在。  
红骷髅举着镭射枪，他露出了狰狞的笑容，“美国队长，你是永远都不懂得放弃为何物？”

他举起了盾牌，“我从不放弃！”

红骷髅和美国队长是天生的敌人，同样注射了血清却导致了不同的结果，不知是命运既定的选择还是他们的选择决定了命运。

“你原本可以拥有神的力量，可你却选择了在你的胸口覆盖着星条旗！我可真他妈的希望你同样盖着星条旗滚回去！”红骷髅继续说道“队长，我看到了未来，我看到了命运是如何玩弄你和你的小婊子巴基，我看到了没有星条旗和丧家之犬美国队长的未来！！”

史蒂夫迅速躲过激光枪，大声吼道“那绝不是我的未来！”他手中的盾牌飞向红骷髅，对方狠狠撞击在飞行器中央的容器上，蓝色的光芒肆意而出仿佛如同水波一样扩散而开，而一股纯净的蓝色欢快地冲向了史蒂夫。掉落在地上的蓝色方块的光芒也似乎没有之前那般璀璨。事情几乎发生在一瞬间，红骷髅和美国队长都没意识到发生了什么。

“你做了什么？！”红骷髅的脸色即使透过那张丑红的脸也能看出他的恐慌，而下一秒的事情更是超出了美国队长知识的范围，被红骷髅抓在手中的空间魔方发出了耀眼的光芒之后，整个机舱只剩下他和蓝色的立方体。

史蒂夫喘了一口气，他捡起盾牌看着魔方腐蚀着夹板最后消失在他的视野之中，他内心平静，这种东西最好永远消失不见，它已经带来了太多的灾难。如同被打开的潘多拉魔盒。

“给我你的坐标，我回寻找一个降落的坐标点…”联络器里传出佩吉的声音。美国队长拨弄着操作台上的按键，雷达上荒芜一片，入目望去的云雾遮住了海洋反射而来的波光。

“没有安全降落地点，而且太迟了…他们设定的目标的纽约，我不能冒这个险！”

史蒂夫牢牢抓着操控盘，冷风从破碎的空洞整个呼啸而来，像极了那个寒冷的冬夜。突然之间，史蒂夫明白了自己的目标，如此明确清晰地在大脑里呈现而出。

【准备跟美国队长出生入死了吗？】

【我会追随那个明知战争到来，却还要奉献自己，来自布鲁克林的小傻瓜。】

——我跟定他了。

他长长吐出一口浊气，语气坚定“我要把它沉到水里去。如果再拖延下去，很多会为此而死，而我不允许这种事情发生。”

“佩吉，这是我的选择。”

史蒂夫说道，他知道佩吉是个优秀的女性，他希望她能够成全他，哪怕只是一厢情愿。男人看着眼下蓝色的汪洋与白色的冰雪，他压下操纵杆，令机身整个向下俯冲。史蒂夫的手指拂过相片里人脸的弧度，他的嘴角还带了点微笑，仿佛并非英勇就义而是即将参加某个约会。

“我还有个和他的约会。”

“史蒂夫……？”

冰冷的海水淹没了他蓝色的眼眸，寒冷包裹着他的身躯，将他拽入了无尽的黑暗。联络器里留下男人最后的话语，佩吉站在屏幕前，看着永远消失的信号，她泪如雨下。  
TBC


	2. 过时之人

当他睁开眼时，正对面的桌上放着的收音机里传来的熟悉的声响，隐约的汽车笛音从窗外飘来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯缓缓坐起身，一时之间他竟不知自己身在何方。

熟悉而又陌生，史蒂夫迅速打量着房间的状况，此时敲门声响起，红发女郎走进房间,对方拘谨的微笑着，他几乎瞬间便看出了对方隐隐透露着紧张，这令他心中的疑问更加浓郁。

“这是哪里？”

女郎毫不犹豫说道：“你在纽约市的康复病房。”

一时之间房间又陷入了沉默，只剩下收音机里播报的比赛，主持人兴高采烈的嗓音熟悉地让史蒂夫感到一丝发抖。他沉下嗓音又说了一遍“这是什么地方？”

红发女郎的呼吸声微微急促，她不知道是什么地方令人升疑，而她面前的男人接下来的话令她彻底暴露了底细。

“这场比赛是1941年5月，我当时就在现场。我再问你一遍，我究竟在哪里。”

美国队长一直都是美国历史故事里的一个传奇，当这个传奇站在你的面前，冷声质问时，没有多少人敢真正面对他的怒火。

闻讯赶来的警卫队员直接被击飞了出去，撞开了大门，史蒂夫大步飞奔着，周围的一切都让他仿佛置身于一个可笑荒谬的舞台剧，从未见过的高楼大厦与光芒四射的屏幕，他迷失在这片灯红酒绿的丛林之中，再也找不到尽头。

“很抱歉那场表演，队长。”

站在他面前的黑皮肤男人说道，对方的右眼覆盖着一个眼罩。他继续说道“我们认为需要让你慢慢适应一下……”

“适应什么？”史蒂夫心里大概知道了答案，像是战场上满目疮痍过后的城市，已不过是物是人非而已。

“队长，你已经沉睡了将近七十年。”

即使心里已经做好了准备，但听到这个数字之时，史蒂夫的心彻底沉到了水底，七十年意味着大多数人的生命已经走到了尽头，在战争年代能够活到五十岁都已经算是长寿，史蒂夫低下头，转眼之间，只有他这个过时之人被留在了原地，一无所有。

两年后

史蒂夫从梦中惊醒，浑身上下的血液仿佛在剧烈翻滚，心脏几乎要跳出胸膛，他摸着已经被湿透的白色衬衫，蓝色的眼睛里漂浮着阴影，宛若一只幽魂。

“宇宙魔…已…苏醒……”

莫名的声音轻不可闻，叹息之间又消失的无影无踪，史蒂夫看着镜子之中苍白面色的男人，冷水顺着眼睫滴落而下，在水中打出一道道波折，印出他蓝色眼睛里瞬间晕染开的黑色，史蒂夫完全没有注意到某些细节末梢的改变，他擦干净脸又看了一眼客厅桌上散落的资料，熟悉的面孔上印着鲜红色的痕迹，属于他的时代已经没落，唯一的联系被打印在薄薄的几张白纸之上。又有什么关系呢，史蒂夫问着自己，他已经什么都没有了。男人拿起夹克转身关上了大门。

于此同时，神盾局西分部的NASA的联合行动组正在进行着一场特殊的撤离。直升飞机的探照灯打在标牌上，上面隐约可见“Project Pegasus”（飞马计划）几个单词。

探员寇森迅速向尼克·弗瑞解释到。“四个小时之前，塞尔维格博士检测到空间魔方释放出一股能量……是自然触发，明前还不清楚是什么原因造成的。”

“情况有多糟糕？”身为神盾局局长的尼克总希望自己是掌握大局的那一刻，天知道他有多么不喜欢处于被动的状态。

“我们没有办法关掉魔方，只好下令撤离。”

弗瑞走到测试的中心实验室，塞尔维格博士迎了上去，“一个坏消息，空间魔方不只是被激活，她好像还有了意识。”话音还没落下，另一旁的实验人员说道：“博士，空间魔方又被激活了。”

弗瑞走向空间魔方，他的身后紧跟着的是特工巴顿说道“你让我紧盯着这些人没有问题，那么问题只可能出现在另一半。”

“什么玩意？鹰眼你在说什么？”弗瑞转身语气不确定的问道。

“魔方是通向宇宙另一端的门，而门从两边都能打开。”巴顿说出了自己的想法，弗瑞的嘴还没来得及出言嘲讽，空间魔方已经放射出蓝色的幽光如同点燃的火焰炸亮了巨大的光芒，它射出的光线之下仿佛真如巴顿说的那样，打开了一扇门。穿着深绿色长袍的男人就这么出现在了他们面前，对方扬起了笑容，举着手中的权杖发出了攻击。

“我是洛基，来自阿斯加德。”


	3. 复仇者联盟（1）

弗瑞摸着自己胸口上卡在防弹衣中的子弹，他真讨厌这些神，无论是雷神还是雷神那该死的兄弟洛基，直升机上他看向整个被魔方炸到塌陷的基地，很好，这笔损失他也要算在洛基的头上，当然还有被洛基带走的空间魔方。最强力的武器落在了敌人的手中，从某种角度上来讲，他和托尼·史达克有着异曲同工之妙，非常的讽刺。

弗瑞迅速联系了寇森和希尔，说道：“全部返回基地，这是7级事件。从现在起，我们的战争开始了。”

“Sir，接下来我们该做些什么？”

“建立一支队伍。”

空荡的库房里站着一位美丽的红发女郎，她灰绿的眼睛里带着冰冷的锐利，一边接着电话一边看着已经被昏迷的两个任务目标加上一个被倒吊在房梁上的可怜虫，她捡起自己黑色的高跟鞋，对着手机那头问道“巴顿现在在哪里？”

“不知道”寇森接过平板，“但娜塔莎我们需要你去跟大个子谈一谈。”

“……那还不如让我去找史达克，他对我的信任就和他的战斗力一样少得可怜。”

“不，史达克交给我，你去找另一个大家伙。”寇森没等娜塔莎的回复，直接挂了电话。

弗瑞站在会议室中央，他提出的复仇者计划被几位议员提出了质问。如果不是因为他也曾经接触过其中一位英雄，他也不会相信这群怪胎。至少他还是很喜欢那只猫。

“靠感情牌可赢不了战争，局长。你有着世界一流的秘密特工组织，却要把人类命运交给一群怪胎？”

其中一位议员说道。弗瑞很清楚这些政治家们的思想，他们可只关心自己的利益，像是为了保证权力统治的君主，丝毫不会给予同情给任何超越过他们的人，为了维稳，消灭便是最好的方式。

“我比任何都要清楚，战争是用武器打，但胜利取决于战士。我们的目的便是创造史上最强的军队，把一群能力超群的人们集结起来，让他们打赢我们赢不了的战争。”

史蒂夫长长叹了一口气，他看向拳击馆门口伫立的男人，问道：

“失眠问题？”

他一拳又一拳击打着沙袋，仿佛要将心中所有的闷恨发泄而出，金色的头发被汗水浸湿散乱地搭在主人的脑袋上。

“我想你睡了70年已经足够，该出去走一走队长。”

“当我沉睡的时候，世界还在打仗。当我醒来之时，他们说赢了，却没说我们失去了什么。”史蒂夫抬眼看向黑色大高个，“你不是来这里和我谈心的，我猜。”他的目光扫过棕色的档案，“给我发布任务，又想让我回归这个世界吗？”

弗瑞将手中的档案递了过去，照片之中赫然便是空间魔方，如同七十年前看到的一模一样，史蒂夫心中的云雾仿佛泰山压顶，“九头蛇的终极武器……”他轻声低喃。仿佛有着什么东西在推动着他，怂恿着他，在他耳边反复循环——得到它，拯救他。

“你有什么关于空间魔方的事情能告诉我？”

“你们就应该让它继续待在海底。”史蒂夫说完便转身离开，在弗瑞和他都为曾注意的角落之中站立着一个人影，隐约看出一角红白相间的标志立于胸口之上。拳击馆恢复了清晨的寂静，而那个身影也随之消失在迷茫的雾气之中。

“我们还要继续等待，似乎定位的时间早了一些，队长。”

“这也是我们唯一能做的，等待。”被称呼为队长的男人回答道，他的嗓音与美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯的声音听起来几乎一模一样。

“早来也不是坏事，队长。”黑色卷发的男人说道。

在纽约城市的某一角，发生着这样的对话，三人身着同样色调的白色的制服，手中绑着蓝色系为主的装置。金发男人靠墙站着，他的眼里是化不开的阴云。

没有人喜欢洛基，至少洛基自己是这么想的，不然为什么他总是走到哪里都人人喊打，洛基总觉得自己做的没有错，他总想做些什么才能让别人注意到他，无论是什么样的眼神都不需要怜悯，诡计之神最憎恨的便是他人对自己的怜悯。他讨厌从索尔的眼中看到这样的情绪，也讨厌从他那高高在上的父亲眼中看到这样的情绪。可怜他永远的排名第二，可怜他即使做什么也要低索尔一头。

洛基被钢铁侠的激光炮打趴在地上，面对全副武装的美国队长和钢铁侠，他很轻易地选择了投降，无论无何他都会达成自己的目的。一道闪电炸响在上空，昆式战斗机上的几人看着洛基略显紧张的神情后感到了好奇。

“害怕闪电？”

“我是不喜欢跟随闪电而来的家伙。”洛基刚说完，战斗机便是一阵摇晃，雷电声更是响个没停，而闪电照亮了来着的面孔，他金色的长发与红色的披风几乎是标志性的建筑，索尔冷着脸出现在众人的面前，二话不说便拿着锤子击飞了钢铁侠，迅速将洛基整个圈在怀中，闪身飞出了战斗机。剩下几人面面相觑。

“我们不能让他带走洛基，否则空间魔方彻底玩完。”托尼说道。

“我们需要有个计划。”史蒂夫想要拦住他，对方丝毫没有理会，“我已经有了一个计划，队长。”说完，钢铁侠便同样飞出了机舱。

索尔像是领着小鸡一样将洛基困在岩石与自己之间，“空间魔方在哪里，洛基？”

洛基露出了欠揍的笑容，答非所问回答道：“我也很思念你，哥哥。”他伸出舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴角，将自己微微向上送去。索尔眸色渐深，他用力搂住洛基纤细的腰身，将对方所有的喘息吞吃入腹，亲吻撕咬着那片薄情的双唇，直到两人都尝出了鲜血的味道。索尔被洛基挑逗起了谷欠念，坚硬的前端抵着绿眼男人的腹部，索尔手下温暖的肌肤让他明白这一切都不梦，而是触手可及的真实。

“我看起来像是有心情跟你闹着玩？洛基…”雷神压低了嗓音呼唤着他兄弟的名字，洛基的身体微微颤栗，他知道对方估计想要操死他，毕竟上一次的假死几乎让洛基窥见了索尔的全部柔软的一面，他的哥哥也是在乎他的，或许他爱着他，而他们都不在自知。


	4. 复仇者联盟（2）

复仇者联盟的几位成员的友情是打出来的，至少他们前几个小时之前互殴的非常开心，简直就是友谊赛般回合制斗殴，还自带中场休息那种。直到金发神祗的锤子与盾牌相撞后，巨大的光波毁掉至少1公里左右的灌木丛后，几个人才停下了手，结束了这场闹剧。而作为唯一观众的邪神倒也没趁机逃跑，反而是盘腿坐在地上一副好不热闹的模样，钢铁侠看了都想打。而观众也得到了奖励，一副手铐加上神盾局天空监狱，有益于大家的健康相处。

而在几人离开之后，另外的时空来客也随即跟随了上去，如同幽灵那般渐渐隐匿在空气中。或许也不是无人察觉，洛基乖乖被索尔抓着，他的视线扫过不请自来的“客人”，弯了弯嘴角，倒也没有拆穿。

神盾局对于神的待遇确实很特别，洛基被至少二十来人的突击小队看守着，他的视线在其中一个人的身上转了一圈，低声说道：“失去了快要到手的东西这让你很愤怒吧。”

还没等对方是何种反应，洛基便安静地走进了“罐头盒子”里，用他那“我知道你想揍我，但奈我何”的笑容来挑战每个人的神经。

诡计之神非常明白不该在场的某个人听见了他的话语，从小被女巫*抚养长大的他，对于某些事物可不是一般的敏感。而且无论发生了什么，他都非常非常的有兴趣，真是个意外的得来的惊喜。那双绿色的眼睛透过监视器扫射着在场的每一个人，在掠过美国队长时微不可见地停顿后又将视线聚焦于索尔的身上。

弗瑞对洛基的走神感到了被轻视的意味，“猜猜看这个笼子的用途，邪神大人，他只要碰它一下，哪怕是刮擦一下玻璃，九千米的高空蹦极体验不是谁都能有的。”他停顿，“现在谁才是蚂蚁和靴子？”

洛基并不与回应，他只是丢出了一个问题“得到空间魔方，掌握它的力量，无限的力量……用来做什么？”弗瑞和洛基的视线对上，仿佛毒蛇吐出了蛇信子。史蒂夫盯着监控里对峙的二人，他像是感觉到了什么。却又说不清道不明这种直觉，几乎逼迫着他的忍耐极限。

“洛基是在拖延时间，索尔……”他看向索尔，“你知道他到底有什么打算？”

“洛基说魔方不在他身上”索尔说道：“而现在他拥有一支齐塔瑞人大军，不是来自阿斯加德而是无名之地，洛基打算用这些来攻打地球，而魔方是他们的途径。而自投罗网不是洛基的风格，即便是我也难以猜想出洛基真正的目的，只有做好一战的准备。”

布鲁斯·班纳迅速明白了空间魔方的作用，“所以他打算在地球的上空开一个传送门？”

“你可真聪明，天才。”史达克说道，他脸上带着花花公子式的微笑，布鲁斯皱眉，转头研究着洛基的权杖，试图追踪空间魔方的下落。

“你不觉得洛基的那一番话很奇怪吗？”史达克在弗瑞离席后将问题抛给了实验室里的两人，布鲁斯和史蒂文的面上不显示情绪，但心中确实充满了疑问。

“弗瑞为什么现在才把我们找来，而不是之前，而洛基这番话看起来他知道的可比我们这群傻瓜知道的要多。”史达克的大眼睛来回打量着二人，班纳低下头“空间魔方的能量是重点，但我只想完成这个工作。”他简短给了一句话结束了话题。

“队长，不觉得很奇怪吗？弗瑞可是间谍中的间谍，他的秘密会下崽。”史达克明明白白表示出一副我想搞事情的态度，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是军人出生，即使在他的年代，这些秘密也只会多不会少，即使他也无法触及这些秘密的中心。深究之下又会是怎么样的肮脏交易。他再明白不过，有人告诉过他。【队长，别来搅这趟浑水。】

“找到魔方就是了。”

史蒂夫走出实验室时，他再次感受到了那种若隐若现的目光，这些天来这些暗中的窥视仿佛无所不在，当抬头寻源之时，却又是迷雾般的模糊不清。

【命运的真相在为你指路，队长。】

史蒂夫的脑中出现这么一句话，他仿佛被引导者来到了这里。紧闭的金属大门上写着“SECURE STORAGE 10-C”（机密仓库），史蒂文看着已经被打开了一条缝隙的门，犹豫之他拉开了大门。黑暗之中，影子一闪而过。而在牢笼里的洛基回头却看见站本不应该站在自己面前的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“能偷偷接近我的人可不多…”洛基压低了声音，“我又该如何称呼你呢？”

“不要插手这件事，洛基。”

几个单词仿佛只是吐息一般，消失在空气之中，而那个罗杰斯就仿佛只是洛基的错觉，对方就直直的消失在他的面前，而监控画面也只是微微扭曲闪烁仿佛只是干扰。

洛基只是轻轻说道“自以为清高，遵循自己的准则，粉饰你犯下的罪行，但那是你的一部分，永远无法抹去。”

史蒂夫打开了箱子，而他看到看到了再熟悉不过的一幕。所有的回忆像是潮水一样将他瞬间吞没。同样的武装盔甲，同样的九头蛇使用的武器，他的记忆之中那抹带着血色的幽蓝和他与巴基失之交错的手，九头蛇杀了巴基，他杀了巴基。史蒂夫·罗杰斯握紧了拳头，他浅蓝的瞳孔几乎化作了墨蓝。

史达克快速地略过屏幕，他几乎将神盾局能查的资料挖了个底朝天，翘着二郎腿毫无坐姿的向尼克·弗瑞问道：“什么是开发阶段2？”

弗瑞眯了眯眼，命令地说道：“这不是你该关心的内容，史达克，你应该聚焦于魔方而不是神盾局的秘密。”

正当史达克想要说些什么的时候，一声敲击声吸引了几人的注意。史蒂夫将激光枪摆在几人面前，他说道“阶段2是神盾局利用魔方来制造武器。”史蒂夫感觉到了这个时代的阴谋依旧没有任何变化，人性的根本从头到尾都是那么沉重的一笔。

“我更想知道为什么神盾局利用魔方开发大规模杀伤性武器？”

弗瑞背手站立，他的目光盯着屏幕，缓缓说道：“因为这个世界不仅仅只有我们的存在，在宇宙之中还有宇宙的存在，而我们不能完全面对未知的敌人而束手无策。”

“但你们的行为是在给其他的宇宙和种族发出信号”索尔反对道，“宣告地球准备好展开高级的战争。当你们觉得是在拯救地球，不如说是拯救你们自己。”

“而不恰当的拯救往往导致毁灭将近…”暗影之中的未来美国队长罗杰斯轻轻补充道。他们做的是否是对或是错，罗杰斯不知道，也许他们的拯救正是将无辜之人推上断头台的助燃剂，那又为何如此这般多做多错，最后又覆水难收。

“这不是你的错，队长。”藏在制服里的蚁人安慰道。这是他们唯一的出路，筹齐五颗宝石将死去的人们带回家园，带回他们爱人的身旁。而这是他们唯一为此而战的理由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、女巫：指奥丁的妻子斯嘉丽，A4电影里设定


	5. 未来之人的声音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS：我要魔改剧情了，这里设定洛基的权杖类似于打开空间宝石的钥匙。（我到底在写个啥子哦…）所以未来队长要拿到权杖。

巨大的爆炸带着气流将史蒂夫整个卷起掀翻在地，碎裂的钢铁插在他的左胸口，鲜血几乎止不住地疯狂流淌，轰鸣声在颅内发出尖锐的嘶鸣，史蒂夫的视线看着残留屏幕的一角显示着10:23，他微微转过头在恍惚之中看到了一张与他一模一样的脸，有人试图为他止血，但已经太迟了。他蓝色的瞳孔逐渐扩散，那张相同的脸也消失在变黑的视野之中，陷入了沉寂。

“Hey，Cap？！”

有人猛然推了他一把，史蒂夫回过神来发现自己依旧站在完好无损的实验室中，而巨大的虚拟显示屏上的时间赫然是10:21。

雷神直接反对了弗瑞的计划，说道：“魔方是阿斯加德的，人类无法控制，你们拿去开发武器？这么做简直是疯了！”而托尼毫不示弱，盔甲遮住了他的面容，闪亮的激光炮对准雷神蓄势待发。这一幕过于熟悉，仿佛他已经经历过了一回。史蒂夫伸手去拉站在身旁的史达克，同样被对方一把驳回，“你要阻止我吗？穿上了铁甲我可以殴打到你脑袋开花。”

美国队长皱眉，太诡异了这种既视感，浑身上下寒毛直立，只听见班纳说道“OMG…”防爆玻璃窗整个碎裂，紧接着巨大的爆炸接二连三的响起。下一秒会发生什么仿佛早已经预示，史蒂夫猛地向后翻滚，他被冲击波直接撞飞掉到了二层，随之跟他一起降落的还有黑寡妇和布鲁斯·班纳。

史蒂夫还没来得及喘气，旁边的班纳已经变为了“化身博士”，绿色的大高个满目凶光，他朝着史蒂夫整个捶了过来，瞬时之间，史蒂夫翻过背后的围栏进行躲避，但浩克却也被像是被人踹了一脚整个又向下摔落，扬起大片的尘埃。但现在不是个追查这些灵异现象的好时机，史蒂夫看着姗姗来迟的雷神索尔，金发大个子挥舞着锤子说道：“他交给我了。”

飞船已经乱做了一团，被洛基控制的人类军队也毫不留情地攻击着飞船其余众人，史蒂夫抓着盾牌飞速抛掷而去，直击敌人正面，一个环形的抛物线过后，又如同回形标那样飞了回来，而另一旁娜塔莎跟被洛基控制的巴顿·克林特打成一团，几乎没人能够分神给那柄权杖。原本事情的发展应该是如此，蚁人趁机拿走权杖，然后他们再开启跳跃拿到宝石，但事情远远不会按照计划那样发展，蚁人看着他的2012版本的偶像——美国队长，不得不说即使这么多年以来，对方那张脸几乎没有变化过，若要说未来的队长只是更加锋利和沧桑。

“OMG……队长额…我是蚁人……”

史蒂夫看着眼前穿着红色奇怪制服的家伙，他举起了手中的武器，说道：“又是洛基的同伙？我不会允许你拿走权杖。”

“不…不不是的，队长，我们只是借用……”

“‘我们’还有谁！？”

斯科特的嘴瞬间把自己给卖了，他简直不知道该怎么办。他拿着权杖就想跑，如果他的脑子能比手再快一点就成功了，但按下跳跃的瞬间，原本的美国队长也消失在了混乱的原地，这个插曲仅仅发生了不到五秒钟的时间，史蒂夫又回到了原地，火光和爆炸近在咫尺又如此遥远，仿佛时间已经剥离了他，抬眼之间是光芒之中那熟悉的身影，棕色的长发男人一动不动与他对视，史蒂夫已经吐出了那个名字“巴基…？”

“Hey，史蒂夫，好久不见。”

被称呼为巴基的男人看向他，绿色的双眼犹如春天的破冰的湖水，在时光的那头回望，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地紧紧抱住他眼前的男人，这一刻他再一次抱住了这具尚且温暖的身体。无论是否是梦境还是久远到无可救药的爱恋，或是梦回之中空虚的回忆，而是真正存在的詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，他的巴基哥哥，他的好朋友，好伙伴，他的小鹿巴基。

“Hey，Cap？！”

火光过后是昏暗无边的光影，史蒂夫又站在了原地，他迷茫地看向自己的双手以及再一次完好无损的实验室以及鲜红色的10:21分。再荒谬的真相也是真相，如今史蒂夫彻底明白了这句话。

“巴基……”史蒂夫低声呢喃后，他抬眼看向众人，“飞船要爆炸了，现在！马上！快走！”说完史蒂夫转身抓起权杖，一把掀起金属桌台，而下一秒的爆炸直接震惊了所有的人。

爆炸带来混乱来的快，去的也快，洛基还是在他们的眼皮子下逃脱，而索尔被洛基算计，彻底体验了一次弗瑞的九千米高空蹦极，他的脑海里满是洛基那一抹坏笑。一次又一次被戏弄过后，愤怒过后也只剩下力不从心的无奈，洛基绝对是在报复那一次的坠落。而复仇者这边也有好消息，至少洛基的权杖依旧保留在他们的手中。史蒂夫鬼使神差地摸了摸散发着幽幽蓝光的权杖，此时他听见了那个声音。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，命运眷顾之人，吾乃宇宙魔方。”


	6. 未来之人的声音（2）

“洛基就是这场华丽闹剧的主角，而我们都是他的观众，被戏耍的猴子！”托尼咬牙切齿，“他需要鲜花和掌声，需要一个里程碑，一个非常好的舞台来展现……”话说到一半，托尼想到了所谓华丽而舞台，在整个纽约市还有比史达克大厦还要风骚的建筑吗？答案是没有，托尼·史达克永远都是万众瞩目的那一个。

“至少我们抢占了先机。”索尔说道，他指了指权杖，而史蒂夫正惊慌失措地收回了手，娜塔莎等人看向他苍白的脸，“队长，你还好吗？”她问道。

“没事，只是有些头疼……”史蒂夫掩盖住情绪，他盯着那柄权杖，仿佛这一切的一切都已经揭开了冰山的一角，又或是一个更加荒谬的开端，从冰层之下的苏醒和死而复生的循环，史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经成为了命运选中的傀儡，被迫加入这场永无止境的‘游戏’。

“班纳的那一下确实够给力，我理你，Cap。”索尔耸耸肩，肯定了班纳的实力，史蒂夫没有回答，又太多的谜团堆在他的面前，这一天收到的信息比第一次从这个陌生世界醒来时还要多，认识他的陌生男人，以及“WE”的背后究竟还有谁，更让他感到震惊的便是看到了巴基。而巴基还活着的这个事实让他像是抓住了莫名关键的信息，但是还不够，他所掌握的信息太少太少，被人蒙在鼓里般玩弄让史蒂夫·罗杰斯感到愤怒和无力。

“做好准备，我们有一场硬战要打。”

纽约市的天空划过一抹耀眼的金光，钢铁侠全速飞向他的目标——史达克大楼。而楼顶早已经有着不速之客在此等待着他的到来，钢铁侠看着机械装置中的空间魔方，他毫不犹豫举起了手心的激光炮，命令道“小鹿斑比，关掉这玩意，我可不像你哥哥对你手下留情。”

“Try me。”洛基舔了舔嘴角，分出了好几个同样幻影朝着钢铁侠进攻，托尼转身脱离战局向着魔方的反应堆发起了攻击，然而意料之外的相反力让托尼差点没从空中砸在地上。贾维斯也及时分析后将信息反馈给了他的主人“魔方外层屏障是纯能量，无法打破。”

“那就换PLAN B。”

“Sir，马克7号尚未完成实验…”

“那就跳过实验，我们没有时间。”托尼操控着盔甲停在了平台上，他看着绿眼的神祗，心里默默盘算着。管家AI一如既往沉默地接受着托尼的命令，为自己任性的主人准备好各种应对的方案，它总是能为托尼做到最好。

而另一边，在一栋残破的大楼里，美国队长正拿着洛基的权杖与另一个美国队长打了起来，两个人实力相当，你来我往之下竟难以分出胜负。史蒂夫一开始处于被动状态，毕竟走着走着突然有人直接一脚把你从楼上踹到楼下，又接着给了一个盾砸，换做是任何一个人都会非常地懵逼，如果仅仅是敌人的袭击来讲，史蒂夫也不会这么被动，但如果对方完全和自己一个模样的时候，甚至有着同样的盾牌。史蒂夫不确定这是否又是洛基的花招，因为这完全说不通，钢铁侠和索尔已经朝着洛基的方向赶去，他甚至能从耳麦里听到钢铁侠说着洛基在史达克大楼之类的信息，那么眼前这个“美国队长”又是谁？

史蒂夫抓起权杖发出蓝色的光波攻击，罗杰斯举盾又将这种能量反射了回来，他们两个相互殴打着对方，直到罗杰斯将他击倒在地，又狠狠地扣住他的脖颈。超级士兵血清的加成下，史蒂夫还依旧能够继续反击对方，很显然他们的焦灼状态令罗杰斯不想继续纠缠下去。

“巴基…还活着…”

男人将这些字眼从喉咙里扣出，字字带血直击史蒂夫心脏里最柔弱的一角，闪回的记忆拨回到仅有十几秒的拥抱，他曾一度以为是濒死的幻像，但罗杰斯的话语直接击溃了他所有的意志。史蒂夫以为自己能够放下过去，但那冬夜的北风从未离开过他的心，呼啸之后硬生生地撕裂了他和巴基紧牵的手，从此他的灵魂再未完整过。他的半身随之消逝在白色的地狱中，永不相见，徒留的墓碑在六尺之下也仅是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的衣冠冢。史蒂夫·罗杰斯记得自己像个傻子那般跪倒在巴基的墓前放声哭泣，所有人都告诉他要继续前进，却没人告诉他该如何带着残破的灵魂继续前进。

史蒂夫分神的瞬间，对方便毫不犹豫的当头一击，将他带入了黑暗。罗杰斯喘了口气，拿起了盾牌和权杖，他朝着这个时空的自己看了一眼，说道“名不虚传，American ass。”而下一个目标便是空间宝石。罗杰斯按下传送装置消失在空气之中。

史达克大楼上雷神几乎压制了洛基，没有权杖的加成令原本就不擅长攻击的洛基只能靠着幻影和魔法对抗着索尔，但他们还要分神给已经被空间魔方传送来的外星人，这一场战外无疑问是以少对多。

娜塔莎、克林特以及钢铁侠等在神盾局的协助下一路疏散着群众，继续吸引着外星人的火力，但他们发现无论无何也联络不上队长时，才发现事态的糟糕。纽约的上空已经被敲出了一个巨大的虫洞，还有更加庞大的外形生物和飞船正在源源不断地向地球输送着火力。犹如机械骨骸拼接成的鲸鱼摇晃着巨大的尾翼拍碎了一栋大厦，瞬间引发了一阵火光与爆炸，而这一瞬间所有的事物都在疯狂倒退，所有的钟表都整齐划一地逆时针疯转。而以此为中心的人正躺在血泊之中，物归原位，时间倒流回到了今天的早晨10:21分。

又一次完好无损的站在神盾局飞船上史蒂夫·罗杰斯说了第一句脏话“Son of bitch。”


	7. 过往之事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此章仅盾冬

【你如何来阻止自己逃避现实的？】

【一旦开始逃避之后，他们就永远不会让你停下。你必须站起来，反击他们，而他们永远都不可能一直阻挡着你。】

1943年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是个不足一米六五的小个子，体弱多病却是个执着的倔脾气，即使是巴基也无法令他妥协，也并非如此绝对，史蒂夫心里这么想着，在巴基面前他还是会选择让步，他不想失去这个走入他生命的棕发青年，想一缕耀眼的阳关照进了黑暗，从此他再也无法忍受对方的离开。

【107师，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士明早开赴英格兰】

青年一身军装衬托出挺拔的身姿与英俊的相貌，却说这要分离的话语。詹姆斯是史蒂夫最好的朋友，也是最受欢迎的，无论走到哪里他都是一个发光体，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯是追随的火光的飞蛾，纵身一跃却无所畏惧。小个子曾经以为他就将这么默默等待，或许某一天他的‘挚友’能够感受到他的心意。而命运喜欢给人惊喜，1944年史蒂夫·罗杰斯的命运转向了通往罗马的大道，血清给予了超级力量与健美的身体，即使是成为了完美试验品却也依旧成为了政治家们手里的玩物。

【你还不足够，我们需要的是一个军队，而不是你一个人。】

【你不是一个士兵，而是一个象征。】

梳着大背头的上校西装笔挺人模人样，说出的话如同狗吠。史蒂夫一心想要参军奉献国家，他们也这么告诉他——【你做的事情是为了奉献国家，你在拯救他们】。如果说成为歌舞剧里的小丑也算是‘拯救’，史蒂夫·罗杰斯再明白不过自己的利用价值。他就像一只被生活戏耍的猴子，踩着独轮车拿着盾牌，跳着舞。并且还要成为一个闪亮的符号化作美国历史上，最为荣誉的里程碑标志——美国队长。

【你是个美国英雄。】

但英雄不应该出现在舞台上，英雄应该出现在战场上。而现实生活中，人们不需要英雄。那又如何，史蒂夫需要的并非荣誉加身，他需要的是他的挚友、他的伙伴、他的巴基。当他得知巴基所在的107师被九头蛇俘获后，在这一刻，他不再等待。从千米高空带着降落伞，穿过枪林弹雨只为来到你的面前。

当史蒂夫再次看见巴基的时候，青年脸上带伤，面色苍白又神色恍惚，低声呢喃着破碎的字句。史蒂夫扯断了束缚带，手指触碰着青年的脖颈，感受着跳动的脉搏之时，高悬的一颗心这才落了地。

【史蒂……夫…史蒂夫？】

【我还以为我要永远失去你了。】史蒂夫顾不得那层未捅破的窗户纸，将巴基牢牢的抱在怀里，青年顺从乖巧地将脑袋搭在比自己大一倍的身躯里。巴基抬头看着XL号的史蒂夫，难以相信小豆芽长成了高大壮。

【我以为你比现在矮的多……】

【你经历了什么？】

【我参军了。】

这是巴基听过最好笑的笑话，一个让人嫉妒的笑话。风水轮流转，现在轮到史蒂夫光芒四射，而他变成了无人问津的小豆芽。

【我被无视了。】

巴基撇着嘴角，露出一副委屈的小表情向史蒂夫述说他的可怜。史蒂夫转身搂过巴基的肩膀，将好友整个半抱在怀中，在酒馆昏黄的灯光之中，两人拉近的距离几乎足以令巴基亲吻到史蒂夫的嘴唇。他们相互试探，眼神时不时相互接触、纠缠，连着空气也变得焦灼。

钢琴声伴随着欢声笑语的歌曲唱到：  
#It's you, It's you, must go, and I must bide#   
你定要离开，我定会等待

#But come ye back when summer's in the meadow#  
若你归来，却值仲夏，踏上如茵绿地

#Oh Danny Boy, Oh Danny Boy, I love you so#  
丹尼男孩，我如此爱你

这是他们的第一个吻，两人偷情一般躲在阴暗的角落，闭上眼享受了第一个温柔的触碰，巴基带着酒水的微醺气息亲吻着史蒂夫的嘴角，男人有力的臂膀将他困在墙壁与暧昧之间，皮肤与皮肤相互摩擦，史蒂夫变成了主动进攻的人。

巴基从未想过他会如此之快缴械投降，他甜言蜜语的小嘴与英俊容貌都毫无疑问将他变成了一个花花公子，但他的身体却颤抖的像一个未经情事的处子。史蒂夫和巴基吻的难舍难分，若不是从背后传来的嬉笑声打断了他们，两个人恐怕都要拔光对方上演一出成人戏码。巴基和史蒂夫相互盯着对方，最后笑出了声，像是回到了曾经布鲁克林的小房子之中，他们还是那般的青葱少年，两小无猜。


	8. 明日边缘（上）

八、明日边缘  
爱因斯坦认为“现在、过去和将来之间的差别只是一种错觉。”时间倒流或回到过去，其实是建立在一个不存在的逻辑基础上的。而史蒂夫·罗杰斯是“不存在的逻辑”之上的BUG，时间一次又一次的进行着循环，以死亡为开始，以死亡为结局。

能够一次又一次读档的好处就是清楚所有会发生的事情，能够凭借着预估和提前攻击打出MVP的效果。而5月4日的史蒂夫·罗杰斯注定要成为一个传奇，他的战斗力无疑将“美国队长”之名抬升到另一个层次，如果说一开始美国队长只是人民的英雄，但现在就是如同神一般的英雄和队友。

不算上前三次的意外的死亡，这已经他经历第十次的5月4日。他无法否认他还保留着成为“救世主”的天真，妄以一己之力来拯救所有的人。史蒂夫试图从死亡的魔爪之下一次又一次拯救他自己，同时也挽回队友的生命。疲倦几乎挂在他的脸上，只剩下一个执念在支撑着他的行动，弗瑞嘲笑过他的老一套的理想主义，也许他终有一天会为此丧命。

史蒂夫从桥上跳下躲过敌人的激光攻击，他转身用盾牌又抵挡了一次蓝色光速，一脚踩在被连带起的汽车顶部个托马斯回旋完美落地，爆炸在他身后燃起火光，史蒂夫没有停下脚步，他有着必须达成的目的和使命，而这一回他要好好会一会来自2027年*的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，来自未来时间线的自己。

美国队长预见美国队长，这种事情几乎可以写入史册。史蒂夫看着面孔沧桑的罗杰斯，对方嘴角流着血，盾牌也被他击飞，却也依旧反抗着史蒂夫的攻击，他猜对方大概想说“I can do this all day。”而这一次史蒂夫打算做出战略上的改变。

“我已经遇到了你五次，未来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“什么五次？！你不应该这么做！……”

分开的两人相互瞪着对方，罗杰斯看着2012年的自己，以及被夺走的穿梭装置，他吸了一口气，“你不应该这么做”他又重复了一遍，“这会改变命运，而你根本不知道你究竟会如何改变着未来。听我说，接下来的事情即使你不想经历也必须经历，这是不可改变……”

“如果我已经改变了呢？而且我知道了巴基还活着，我已经见过他了。”

“什么…？”罗杰斯吃惊地说道，一时之间他不知道该说些什么，原本他不应该和这个时间线的自己接触，更不应该向他透入任何事情，而如今他们试图改变未来的行为甚至已经影响到了过去，而未来是否又会是另一番景象。

“告诉我！这一切！我可不在意是否杀死你来得知一切真相！”史蒂夫还真试过这一项，他杀死了未来的自己时，他第二次听到了那个诡异的声音：

【史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你的命运已经注定。】

他的命运永远都是他自己来选择，而他也从不是相信命运论的人。死而复生往复循环，他却依旧是那个被关在仓鼠笼里白鼠。罗杰斯看着自己的惨像笑出了声，他努力托着流血的身体靠在墙上，史蒂夫就这么直勾勾盯着汇聚的那一汪汇聚的鲜血，也许他还能再试一次。黑色的枪口对准了罗杰斯的头颅。

“我们真的可以改变未来又或是创造了平行宇宙，只为了一厢情愿的补救？”罗杰斯望向枪口说出遗言。下一秒消亡的余音徘徊在破烂的楼层之中，史蒂夫看向握着枪口钢铁手臂的主人，男人的长发遮住了一部分熟悉的眉眼，而那双绿色的眼睛带着冰冷的审视望向自己，史蒂夫的动作比他的大脑更加直接，他毫不犹豫放下了枪，将日思夜想的人抱入怀中。

但对方只是轻而易举将他一把推开，手掌拍向他的胸脯，下一刻史蒂夫看见自己的身体以极其缓慢的速度向后倒去，透明的灵魂飘在半空之中，与那双绿眼睛直直对视着。

【史蒂夫·罗杰斯，吾乃宇宙魔方。】带着詹姆斯中士脸的魔方这么说道，而他又转向了未来的美国队长罗杰斯，随手一挥将他的伤治愈，说道【你不该来到这里，也不该拿走宝石和权杖，你们自以为的拯救不过是加速了宇宙线的毁灭，倒不如接受灭霸给你们的结局。】

“别他妈的用他的声音和脸对我说话！”罗杰斯的双眼泛红，他死死咬着牙齿盯着宇宙魔方，史蒂夫迅速质问道“未来发生了什么？！你认识巴基？！！”

【吾不认识詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，但你们认识，吾只是读取了一下你们的思维。】

宇宙魔方回答道，它一转身又换做了古一的形象，【2027年，史蒂夫·罗杰斯改变了未来，同时将原本616*宇宙线上的灭霸抹除，但你们的行为并没有拯救那个宇宙，而泰坦星人的做法和你们一样可笑。】魔方伸手一划，一条一条金色的线出现在两人的面前，而其中的几条已经微不可见，闪烁之间化作虚无。

【你们取走了宝石时，便已经产生了平行宇宙，不论你们是否归还宝石，由选择做出了改变的宇宙已经被创造，而被创造的事物不会被轻易抹除，如若你们做出了任何重大的改变，那么这些宇宙的命运都会受到影响，而至高之中的神明也会选择灭亡那些试图影响其他宇宙的宇宙。】

“所以……你想说什么？”罗杰斯看向宇宙魔方，既然会改变又为何不出来阻止，扯这些马后炮倒是哔哔的挺勤快。

【吾不参与凡人事务，你们自己做出的事情与吾何干？】

“巴基死了？？！！”史蒂夫盯着宇宙魔方幻化出来的场景，他看见罗杰斯一次又一次的拯救着巴基，又看见他放任着巴基一次又一次死去，他的血液发冷，肠胃在翻滚着想要呕吐。“你杀死了巴基！你杀死了他！！你他妈的怎么可以！！！你他妈的怎么敢！！！！！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！！！！！你怎么敢！！！！”

罗杰斯却一脸空白，神情有些恍惚，有些惊恐地盯着这些他还未经历的场景，他又怎么会杀死巴基呢，他怎么会这么做，那些场景里，有的是一脸冷漠朝着还在冰冻时期的冬兵开枪的美国队长，有的是放任詹姆斯掉落的美国队长，以及甚至从未选择当过美国兑行的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他难以支撑自己的身体，跪在地上，脸色苍白。

【这是你的命运，未来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，妄图改变命运却被命运玩弄之人。】宇宙魔方的声音像是一柄利刃插进了他的心脏，搅地他痛不欲生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、2027年：《复仇者联盟》发生2012年，接着是《蜘蛛侠：返校季》设定在8年后，2020年。《复联3》里提到浩克在外太空待了2年左右，时间点2022年。接着就是《复联4》响指事件过去了5年，2027年。
> 
> 2、616宇宙：漫画主宇宙，MCU电影之中有616的彩蛋，不过有争论说616宇宙是MCU宇宙，但MCU的宇宙设定是EARTH-199999宇宙，这里设定是罗杰斯来自616,史蒂文是199999宇宙。


	9. 明日边缘（下）

人们说时间会带走伤痛，改变一切，最后的结局究竟是一如既往又或者是面目全非。

2022年灭霸带着他的外形军队入侵地球，破碎的复仇者联盟再次集结，然而依旧敌不过一个响指的力量，地球一半人口灰飞烟灭，而另一半只能眼睁睁看见至亲、挚爱消散在眼前，大多数人甚至都没来得及搞清楚发生了什么，而他们的命运就如此被轻言判定死亡。

托尼失去了贾维斯之后又失去了穿着睡衣战服的男孩，与他同来的奇异博士也化作了灰烬，只剩下星云和他，两人跌坐在泰坦星的废墟之上，昏黄色的光芒洒在托尼血迹斑驳的侧脸，他一言不发，虚虚地捧着残留在虎口上的温度，他的心冷到了极点。而地球上，灭霸轻而易举逃走，只留下一片又一片的残骸，史蒂夫·罗杰斯双腿发软，他跪坐在地，手指上沾满了灰烬，一切的一切都完了。红女巫、黑豹、猎鹰、幻视都没能逃脱灭霸的诅咒，这难道就是命运吗？所有人都在这么质问着自己。而这一天注定将要漫长无期。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯败倒在命运的强拳之下，他与他的每次相见都在分离。从命运的一端到另一端，他被压着无法喘气，只能再一次看着巴基化作灰烬，他目眦欲裂，他想要尖叫呼喊着那个名字，却怎么也无法发出一丝的声响。

习惯性失去是可怕的东西，史蒂夫·罗杰斯如愿以偿患上了晚了七十年的创伤性应激症（PTSD），他开始逃避，像一个懦夫那样远远逃离了这片战场。七十年前的史蒂夫毫不犹豫将自己奉献给了战场和国家，而七十年后他却将这一切都抛掷脑后，他失败了，人又如何能顾反抗命运？所以，他停止了抗争，这一刻史蒂夫·罗杰斯已然死去。连同躯壳带着灵魂一起埋葬在命运的脚下，深不见底。

“我总是告诉所有人要放下过去，但唯独我们不可以。”

罗杰斯这么告诉所有人，但他自己却先成为了食言者。后来突然出现的名为卡罗尔·丹弗斯的女人，她带回了托尼和星云，还带着众人找到了奄奄一息的灭霸。索尔是最愤怒的那一个，灭霸当他的面掐死了洛基，一场爆炸之后什么都不剩下。

“宝石在哪里！？”索尔愤怒地掐着灭霸，用战斧抵着对方的脑袋，紫色的血液顺着刀刃流下。灭霸只是看着众人，“你们拿不到，我已经将宝石毁掉了，而如今我快死了，这就是改变的代价。”说着他脸上如负释重的表情仿佛真心完成了一个使命那般。

“我就是…天命……”

索尔的斧头夹着闪电，一把劈下灭霸的头颅，血液溅了他一脸。灭霸的死来的莫名其妙，众人竭力抵抗的灭世主死的如此轻易，仿佛之前的所有战斗都只是一场表演秀，一个无比荒谬的玩笑。复仇者们脸上甚至有一瞬间的空白，随着罪魁祸首的死去，他们的内心只剩下无力的苍白。

罗杰斯看着宇宙魔方向他展示的未来，他们的‘伟大计划’——从过去拿走五颗宝石，再用一个响指将所有人带回来。罗杰斯看着他们成功带回了所有人，灰茫茫的大地之上，他的身后是巨大的金色的传送门，死去的人们再次回到了那个世界，他们赢了。一个响指之后过去的灭霸与外形大军灰飞烟灭，再然后他看见自己与巴基告别，和佩吉结婚生子，五秒之后只留下垂垂老矣的美国队长将自己的盾牌交给了山姆，在那之后没有想象中的退休生活，一颗子弹带走了他的生命。九头蛇卷土回归，罗杰斯看着谋杀者‘资产’，他的脸赫然是曾经年轻的自己。

“你偷走了原本属于我的一切，而现在我会夺走属于你的一切。”资产嘴角弯起灿烂的笑容，杀死了他，而巴基的命运又重新回归了九头蛇资产的命运，而这个世界的九头蛇终于完成了他们的夙愿：让人们自愿放弃自由，成为极权之下的奴隶。

“如果我不这么做，那么这一切也不会发生，难道不应该是这样吗？！”罗杰斯吼道。

【你的选择已经做出，吾给你看到的未来已经是注定的结局。】宇宙魔方说道，【吾眼中的看见的你们包含着过去，现在和未来，所有的一切都已经发生，只不过你们活在不同的时间点而已。】

另一旁的史蒂夫即使处于灵魂状态也试图去攻击罗杰斯，他无力地穿过另一个自己的身体，一次又一次品尝着同样心碎的滋味。

“你杀死了巴基！他妈的该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”

“不……”罗杰斯喃喃着，“不，我没有…这还能改变对吗？！告诉我！他妈的这还能改变！！”

男人扯着宇宙魔方的衣领，蓝色的眼睛里满是猩红。而宇宙魔方露出了笑容，【丧家之犬美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这就是改变命运的惩罚，你和你的小团队试图改变其他宇宙的命运却导致了更多不应该导致的后果，这是代价。】

【至于你……】魔方抓起史蒂夫的身体，将他的灵魂塞了回去，【吾曾在1944年选中了你的意志，让你存活至今，而你将会是另一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯的救赎。】

“什么意思？！”两个美国队长异口同声问道。

【回到过去，逆转未来。】


	10. 改变之人（终章）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、詹姆斯·若曼（James·Nomad）：我瞎编的，至于Nomad这个姓我在其他太太的文里有看到过，借用。至于詹姆斯直接取自詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯第一个名字。
> 
> 2、时间线有魔改，但基本还原电影发生时间。
> 
> 有番外，感谢大家看到这里，我真是写文废手，会写长文的太太都是神仙。以及感谢为盾冬产粮的所有小天使们。

【当我沉睡的时候，世界还在打仗。当我醒来之时，他们说赢了，却没说我们失去了什么。】

罗杰斯睁开眼时，他站在孤零零的街角小巷之中，宇宙魔方也跟随着他一同到来，几乎一切都没有变化，周边的墙上贴着征兵的告示，角落里是被掀翻的垃圾桶，这里是他曾经被挨打的后巷，那时没有美国队长，也没有冬日战士。有的只是曾经回忆的喧嚣。罗杰斯从口袋里拿出透明如同芯片类的物体粘在了脖颈上，而当他转身时已经变成了另一张普通的脸。

1945年二战结束，而这一年史蒂夫·罗杰斯还在冰层之下沉睡，而神盾局的前身——战略危险干预与谍报后勤处早已在1991年就已经建立，后者在佩吉·卡特的领导之下正式成为神盾局。而罗杰斯这一次将舍弃美国队长的身份重新融入这个时代，等待时机，令正确时间线上的“美国队长”完成属于他的使命。而这一年罗杰斯改名为*詹姆斯·若曼（James·Nomad）。同年之时，在美国队长冰封之后遭冷对待的佩吉·卡特也迎来了人生的转折点。

一则字条像是命运的开端，赴约而至的佩吉看到被诬告为叛国罪的霍华德·史达克以及另一个陌生的高大男性，如同命中注定那般的巧合与相遇将几人的命运再一次的汇聚。

【早晚我们都会出头，即便需要等待。】

1945年佩吉·卡特与霍华德及詹姆斯联手告破“利维坦计划”，属于美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯最后一管超级血清由詹姆斯保留。

1950年至1991年冷战结束。1950年詹姆斯·若曼同时将九头蛇等余众一网打尽，将权势攥在手中，首次见到被冰封的未来的冬日战士——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，而冬兵计划也由詹姆斯·若曼接手，继续改造唯一的冬兵在此之后宇宙魔方将其收入虚无进行保存，该计划暂告段落。

1965年由詹姆斯·若曼建立神盾局。在经营多年后，该机构逐渐成长为一个拥有数千名特工的跨国组织。而作为局长詹姆斯·若曼依旧如同幽灵那般游荡人间，无人可追查其踪影。

1970年，神盾局开启飞马计划与X计划。

1985年飞马计划废弃，而参与计划的特工皆死于一场爆炸，相关文件显示未曾发现失事人员尸体，最后不了了之，档案封存。

1990年尼克·弗瑞见到詹姆斯口中的第一位超级英雄——惊奇队长，将其招募。在那之后的数年，由巴顿·克林特收编红房子特工黑寡妇——娜塔莎·罗曼若夫。

1991年霍华德·史达克及妻子死于车祸意外。此事令无数阴谋论层出不穷，即使在这条时间线上不存在了武器冬兵，却依旧没有改变其死亡的轨迹。

2008年，著名军火商托尼·史达克在阿富汗遭遇武装军绑架劫持，由一神秘人从沙漠之中捡回，随后该神秘人消失无踪。而自此之后，纽约市出现一位身穿金红色战甲的超级英雄。而军火商托尼·史达克在记者发布会上主动承认其钢铁侠身份引起轩然大波，随即由尼克·弗瑞进行招募，准备开启‘复仇者计划’。

2010年俄罗斯勘察团在极地发现巨大不明舱体，其后美国队长从冰层下被发现，在苏醒之后遇到秘而不宣的神秘人，两人进行谈话之后，美国队长正式复出，而神秘人未再露面。于此同时神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞将其招录，且给予神盾局最高权限。

2011年，神盾局收入科学家布鲁斯·班纳，浩克开始出现在公众视线之中。而接下来的三周之内，在墨西哥发现自称来自阿斯加德的神祗-雷神索尔，以及邪神洛基。雷神直接向神盾局提出了合作计划，并直接要求与尼克·弗瑞汇面。神盾局在一周之后，向公众宣布承认雷神索尔成为复仇者联盟一员。而洛基与雷神两人之间的战争似乎不了了之，据知情人透露索尔与洛基关系非比寻常。而2013年间，网友拍摄到两人举止亲密，手上各有一个戒指。

2014年美国队长在西伯利亚出任务期间，遇见冬日战士，相关知情人士透露二人的感情堪比阿斯加德骨科兄弟，当着武装分子的面吻的难舍难分，令新加入的成员猎鹰感到强烈不适，在此之后巴恩斯中士加入复仇者联盟，托尼甚至拉了横幅进行对队长七十年出柜表示祝贺。

2015年奥创诞生，而贾维斯成为托尼家中AI的老大。并与奥创带领复仇者们找到了被当做试验品的猩红女巫与快银，同年二人也被收编至复仇者联盟。而在那之后，奥创在托尼的指导下，幻视诞生。2016年奥创军团正式成立，成为第一个作为人工智能AI超级英雄团队被收编至复仇者联盟。而托尼·史达克被人戏称AI之父。同年，斯科特成为蚁人，由美国队长进行了招募。

2018年纽约皇后区开始游荡一名穿着红蓝色制服的英雄，在社交网络被称作“纽约市民的好邻居蜘蛛侠”，据说由于年龄原因，暂未收编，作为少年复仇者一员的蜘蛛侠被托尼·史达克用制服升级等手段完美收买。

2019年英国出现会画金色圈圈的魔法师——法师史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，曾经的外科手术医生终于抛弃了唯物主义成为了魔法师，可喜可贺。该法师因贫穷问题，自愿加入神盾局。同年，瓦坎达出现在公众面前，又是国王又是超级英雄，而美国队长的盾牌与冬兵的新手臂皆出自瓦坎达的振金资产，并与神盾局长期合作提供技术与资源支撑。而复仇者联盟又加入一土豪而无需担心战损问题，令钢铁侠流下了感动的眼泪。

令人不禁感慨：真是该死的有钱人，穷人靠变异，富人靠科技。哥谭市宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩表示愿意出资请特查拉加入正义联盟，但特查拉身资价值900亿，福布斯排行榜第一。布鲁斯·韦恩与托尼·史达克一个第三，一个第二，黑豹表示你们太穷了。

2020年地球迎来重大危机，泰坦星人灭霸来临地球，抢夺无限宝石，企图对地球进行统治。复仇者联盟集结正义联盟背水一战，此场战役几乎是规模最大的超级英雄的战争，并被记入史册。整整持续了十天的战争，人类险胜一筹，在光辉之中英雄们终于迎来了全新的纪元。

改变命运之后，导向又是如何，这是另一个故事，但命运的轨迹是否又如他们期待的那般走向想要的结果，或是犹如薛定谔的猫，被改变命运的宇宙又是否是曾经的那一个，谁都不知道，但他们都值得一个好结局。

END


	11. 番外-盾冬篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如巴基没有掉火车的宇宙

最美好的结局

寒冷的冬夜里呼啸的列车穿梭过隧道，这里所发生的的事情又有了一点的偏差。史蒂夫·罗杰斯抓住了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士的手，紧紧地将青年抱在怀中，一股脑拥抱着滚回了破碎的火车车厢里，甚至都顾不上已经飘落的盾牌。这个宇宙里，史蒂夫抓住了他的恋人，他的爱，紧握的双手将两人拉回了人间。这里没有白色深渊之，没有截肢，没有洗脑，没有冬日战士。有的仅是两位勇敢相爱的战士。

史蒂夫和巴基两人紧密相拥，男人高大的的身躯将巴基整个围住，嘴唇在中士的头顶、脖颈上轻轻摩擦，又仿佛是小心翼翼地吻去棕发上的冰雪。

“I got you……I got you，Buck.”

“I’m here,Steve。”

巴基回应着史蒂夫，男人的手臂有力地捆住他，在寒风之中被冻僵的身躯也逐渐回暖，他们傻傻盯着对方，似乎都为了确认一件事。巴基侧过脸，缓慢地试探着男人的意图，下一秒铺天盖地的吻将他整个吞没，史蒂夫的唇火热充满掠夺的蛮意，男人吻着他低声呼唤着乳名。两个灵魂抵死缠绵，巴基被吻的脑袋昏沉，被咬破的嘴角里甚至带着血腥的气息。欲望的熊熊火焰在低仄的车厢里蔓延，即使是冰冷的北风也要为此而消亡。

“Budy…”巴基挣开史蒂夫的怀抱，“我们可不能在这里做爱，即使我非常想要操你……”  
史蒂夫握住了巴基的左手，低头亲吻他的食指，“恐怕是我操你，我的巴基哥哥。”

“天啊，我的Stevie也会说荤话了。”

巴基睁着那双澄绿的双眼，倒影出蓝色的湖光，史蒂夫捧住巴基的脸，他们又默默分享了一个火热的亲吻，如果不是犹豫着突击小队的其他成员还在，两人大概要一路吻回基地。当然在这一路上，两人的手就像是连体婴那样，无论巴基怎么挣脱，都被男人牢牢握在手心，火热的温度令中士的脸泛红，更别提小队成员若有若无的打量。这大概是巴基最害羞的一次经历。

回到基地之后，就连面对上级长官的眼神之下都没能令史蒂夫放弃手握手的行为，而为了避免更加尴尬的场面，他们只好忽视了美国队长对巴恩斯中士的‘依赖’，只要他们不在所有人面前搞，可没人愿意去沾美国队长的霉头。

庆功宴的夜晚显得格外热闹，即使当事人并不在场也不妨碍士兵们的寻欢作乐，啤酒和美人，再又一个火辣的夜晚。而美国队长与他的左膀右臂狙击手巴恩斯中士已经打的火热，巴基的绿色衬衫被整个撕开，史蒂夫咬着他胸前的凸起，舌头舔过肌肤引的巴基微微颤抖，两人的衣服几乎边走边脱，安全屋的地上已经被两人搞得一片狼藉。

史蒂夫将巴基抱到了桌子上，他们狼狈地扯着裤子上的腰带，再扯下多余的布料，巴基双腿缠着史蒂夫的腰身，将自己紧密地贴着对方，勃起的阴茎相互抵着。

“告诉我，巴基该怎么做……”

“……哈…唔”巴基微微喘息，“巴基哥哥都要忘了你还是个小处男，哈哈哈……啊！”

被握住的性器在手中把玩，巴基惊呼了一声，他的身体意外地敏感，带着茧子的手指描绘着肌肉绷紧的线条，史蒂夫咬着他的耳垂，再是脖颈处，如同一个吸血鬼想要撕开他的咽喉，痛饮鲜血。

“好吧好吧…亲亲我Stevie，好好吻吻你的巴基哥哥，我就把一切都告诉你……”

巴基热爱着史蒂夫的吻，他的呼吸喷洒肌肤的每一处，犹如蛇吐着信子舔舐着他赤裸的欲望，像似下一秒就要窒息之时，肺里又呼吸到空气，所有的感官都被极度的放大，史蒂夫的手指、毛发、吐息，所有的一切都属于了他，美国队长归国家，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯归他所有。

“你需要润滑的东西”，巴基抬起湿润的眼睫，努力让自己完整表达出怎么操巴恩斯中士这件事。

史蒂夫像是变魔术那样拿出了那罐凡士林，一点一点涂抹在两人的身下。巴基已经不忍直视，昏黄的灯光之下，为男人金色的头发与蓝色的双眼打磨出完美的弧度，汗水分布在饱满的胸肌上，而男人的手抚慰着巴基的性器，这一切太色情了。

“我需要你的手指，队长……没错，一点一点进入我的身体”

“你太紧了，巴基…”

“哈……哈……”巴基的瞳孔扩大，他抱着史蒂夫的上身，缓慢地适应着对方重新填充进甬道的尺寸，这比他想象的要更大，该死的血清就这么完美的考虑着宿主身体的每一处吗？巴基脑袋里几乎是放大的乱七八糟的性幻想。

“巴基……巴基……”史蒂夫吻着他的恋人，巴基的身体颤栗不已，两人谁都没动，只是相互抚摸、索吻，史蒂夫害怕自己会伤害到巴基，他希望两人的初次能为巴基留下一个好印象，一个身体力行的好男友。

巴基感觉仿佛过了一个世纪，两人结合的地方逐渐由疼痛变得火热，他说道仿佛是一个命令“现在，操我。”

史蒂夫将巴基整个按在桌子上，震动的频率令巴基一下难以维持自己的平衡，他不得不扒住桌子的腿，还要大开自己的双腿任由对方操干，润滑剂起到了良好的作用，至少会减少他们初次性交的伤害，希望他不会对男人之间的性爱产生任何的心里阴影。

男人的腰力真是非常满足巴基，鉴于他已经被操的有些神志模糊，快感从尾脊处席卷而来，粗壮的阴茎在他的股间摩擦、贯穿，柔软的肌肉咬住那根肉棒，仿佛欲拒还迎似的。两人换了姿势，巴基趴在桌子上，史蒂夫的胸膛紧贴着他的背部，那有力的心跳也一起加入这场性爱。巴基的喘息和史蒂夫对他的喃喃爱语，仿佛要将所有的情话都讲给巴恩斯中士，这份真挚的、忠诚的爱只献给詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯一人。

史蒂夫说“我是你的了，巴基。你也是我的了。”

“……唔…，巴基哥哥可有点累了……”

巴基喘了口气，他整个都摊在床上，史蒂夫拂过他汗湿的棕色头发，吻着他绿色的眼睛，亲吻着他喘息的红唇，手指划过腰身一路向下，又隐没在二人相交处。史蒂夫抬起了巴基的一条腿架在肩上。

“没关系，我来动，你只要躺着就好，看看你的Stevie是怎么操你的……”

巴基闷哼一声，男人抽出的性器又整个捅入他的体内，精液微微溅出，随着他们肉体的撞击而滴落在床单上，巴基湿的一塌糊涂，汗液和眼泪让他看起来像是被欺负狠了的落水小猫，在男人有力的操干之下只能发出些娇弱的叫声，然而这并不能阻止史蒂夫对他的占有。一室春光，一夜旖旎，两人密不可分，缠绵到底。

他说我爱你，直到死亡将我们的爱变为永恒。  
END


End file.
